Poison
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sasuke is Sakura's poison, and vice versa, what will happen when the two get together? can it work out or will the poison between them slowly kill the other? Not much for a summary but as soon as i can figure out what I really want from this fic i will fix the summary better Mainly Sasu/Saku but Hope to add others, if anyone wants a specific pair let me know
1. Poison

Poison

 _ **This story will have Rated MA scenes , If there are any negative comments that come off as just being hateful and spiteful, consider them deleted with no reply or acknowledgment, I am tired of the rude treatment when I do nothing to deserve such hatefulness. If you can't be nice, then DO….NOT….READ! POLITE comments will be accepted, and left on my reviews.**_

Chapter 1

Sakura felt the high of the club music beating through her body, she had just had an argument with her team and she needed to vent. Ino suggested the club because it was a safer alternative than the sake and Sakura agreed. The flashing lights made the room spin as she got lost in the hypnotizing beauty of dancing.

 **Your cruel device**

 **Your blood, like ice**

 **One look, could kill**

 **My pain, your thrill**

Sasuke's hands clenched around the railing, his sharingan swirling in anger at the men who tried to dance close to Sakura. 'What the hell is she thinking? Only t hing on their minds is getting in her pants' he thought as he made his way down the stairs to where she was dancing. He grasped her waist and pulled her towards him so her back was pressed against the front of him, his eyes glaring away the other men as his hands grasped her waist tightly. Sakura spun and froze when she saw Sasuke, the look was swiftly replaced by a devious one as she leaned in almost as if to kiss him.

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace, on sweat

The breath of a whisper was felt on his own lips as he fought his body's reaction to her movements. He glared up at Kakashi and Naruto while they each had grins and smirks. He knew they had him cornered, he couldn't refuse Sakura any more than he could deny himself breath. He took her hand and made his way through the crowd, pulling her behind him. Sakura bit her lip and let him pull her from the club, the moment they made it outside he slammed her against the wall in an empty alley.

"What the hell Sakura! What? Are you trying to get yourself raped or worse?" he snapped, "Sakura those men in there only want in your pants or worse, they would have raped you and left you for dead in your current state" he said, her eyes widening for a split second. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I want to hurt you just to hear you scream my name, I don't want to touch you yet you are under my skin. But the worst part, is that I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, poison that runs through my veins like a drug Sasuke, I hate it but yet I don't want to break the chains that make me love you." She said as she pushed away from him and made her way through the crowded street, leaving him to watch after her for a moment before catching up to her.

"Come on, I will take you home. Tomorrow, we will talk about this Sakura." He stated while he walked her to her apartment and said goodnight, leaving only after she closed the door. He sighed and made his way back home also, sometimes he wondered if avoiding her was a smart choice, she stated he was like a drug to her, yet she was his poison as well.

The following morning Sakura sat up and groaned, her head pounding in a dull throb. She looked up at the sound of her door and saw Sasuke standing there with a cup of Tea and honey in it. He had also picked up breakfast for her. "The complete hangover kit, I figured you may need it" he said softly. Sakura drank the tea and ate her breakfast and leaned back as she felt the dull throb slowly start to fade.

"So, Sakura it seems we need to talk." He said sitting on her bed gently. Sakura quickly hid her blush and looked away, She was so not ready for that talk, especially from said man who makes her want him beyond words. "Sakura, you stated I was like a drug to you that you shouldn't want yet can't help it, I have to say that I feel the same. You are like a poison to me that I should not want yet I can't deny it" He leaned down and met her gaze with his own.

Sakura felt her arms pull him down as her hands grasped his shoulders, his lips trailing kisses along her neck. "Sakura, are you sure about this? Once we start I have no intention of letting you go" he said, Sakura nodded and Sasuke lowered his head to catch her lips with his, Sakura's hands slowly sliding his shirt up and off of him before he took it and tossed it to the side. Her hands gliding along his bare chest slowly before grasping his lower back, her own arching when his hardened length pressed into her core.

Sasuke swallowed her moans before his hand danced along her side, caressing her thigh slowly making his way to her heated center. He slowly removed her shorts and panties before kissing her once again. "I wonder if these lips are as venomous as your main ones" he whispered before sliding down her body to kiss her inner thigh. Sakura arched her back, her hands fisting the sheets when his hot mouth worked her lower body into complete oblivion.

Sasuke was fueled further by her moans as his tongue flicked along the edges of her core, lips circling around that special spot that made Sakura see stars. She felt her hands grasp his hair while he continued his actions on her body until the ride towards her release was over. He moved back up her body and groaned when her hands slid into his pants to slowly pump him to complete hardness. He grasped her wrist and moved her hand away as he lifted his hips and slammed into her body, pausing to elt her adjust to his size.

Sasuke's lips lazily kissed her as his whispers made her focus less on the pain, when he felt her legs shift he slowly pulled back and delved into her core slowly. Sakura moaned as ecstasy coursed through her body and she was unknowingly begging for more. Sasuke moved slightly faster, praying he could bring her to completion once more before him. He grasped her thigh and lifted it to wrap around his waist so he could reach even deeper into her body, almost choking on the pleasure of her body.

Sasuke knew he was getting close and Sakura seemed to need extra attention, he slid his fingertips down her body to caress the magical spot that set her off. With a breathless cry, Sakura's body flew into a release that had her holding onto Sasuke while he swiftly thrust into her to reach his own release. He buried his face in her neck and groaned softly as he felt himself spill into her in short hot spurts that seemed scalding to her. Sasuke panted softly before moving to the side of her, he reached into his pant pocket to pull a box out.

"I had hoped to do this the right way but damn Sakura you are completely irresistible. " He lifted her hand and slid Mikoto's ring onto her finger. "Marry me Sakura? I don't want to go through the rest of my life being as lonely as I was when we were genin. I love you, always have, I am sorry I couldn't tell you as kids." He said, smiling when she kissed him deeply.

"Yes Sasuke, YES!" she said. Sasuke pulled her close to him and thought to himself for a few seconds how glad he is to have had Sakura love him enough to wait for him, even after everything he did to her. He sighed and picked up his phone before it woke Sakura who had just dozed off, carefully moving from under her so as not to wake her.

"What Dobe?" he said softly as he shut the bathroom door, getting his boxers on swiftly. Naruto swiftly told him Kakashi wanted to see him at the Yamanaka flower shoppe and hung up. He sighed and closed his phone before getting dressed, he left the bathroom and stood looking down at Sakura. He grabbed a pen and paper to leave a note so she wouldn't think he had regrets and left the note on the pillow beside her. He grabbed his blue Uchiha shirt and folded it, leaving it with the note so she would know he would be back and pulled on the white one before securing it tightly. He kissed her forehead gently and left the house, locking up to make sure she stayed safe.

Author Note: I will be working on Chapter 2 of Poison and chapter 3 of We Are Shinobi sometime this week, not sure when it will be posted, but hopefully soon, the weather here is crappy with all the freezing rain, ice and snow. Hope everyone stays safe


	2. Hope & Truth

Sakura woke up and found a note on the pillow beside her alongside Sasuke's shirt. She opened the note and crumpled it seconds later.. She had known that her world would come tumbling down. She dropped the note and stood to get dressed quickly.

 **Sakura,**

 **I have to go on a mission, Karin was spotted and I need to go after her to settle a few things. We will talk when I get back**

 **Sasuke.**

Sakura locked her door and walked to the skating rink, she felt some time alone would be best, she wouldn't answer Ino's calls, not even Kakashi's. She pulled her jacket off and pulled on her skates and tied them tightly. She draped her jacket on the bench and walked to the rink and slowly stepped onto the ice before skating.

 _ **I'm just a moment in time**_

 _ **Yesterday in black, tomorrow is blind**_

 _ **Could I start dreaming again**_

 _ **It makes me understand**_

 _ **How you can flay**_

 _ **Hope is here**_

 _ **Hope is here**_

 _ **Our hope is here**_

 _ **Hope is….**_

Sakura was flooded with memories of all she witnessed when she went to Sound the first time alone to get Sasuke back, she wished she could forget. Sasuke had been in bed with Karin, her legs wrapped around him, his groans filling the air. Sakura shook her head as she expelled the thoughts from her to release her tension and just let go of everything, not even noticing Kakashi watching her from the sidelines.

 _ **You are a slave to yourself**_

 _ **In a war of today**_

 _ **That turns wrong in the end**_

 _ **I feel like freedom is mine**_

 _ **And the past is consigned**_

 _ **I close my eyes**_

 _ **Could I start dreaming again**_

 _ **Could I start dreaming**_

Sakura pushed herself into the required jumps and spins needed for her routine. She was the only Konoha skater eligible to skate in the Six great Nations skating competition, and since Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure all had 3 skaters and Otogakure had 2, Sakura felt the pressure was more tense on her, she could not fail her village.

She performed her jumps with perfect accuracy before lifting her foot in the back and grasping the skate gently and spinning in a perfect arched spiral that lasted for several seconds. Sakura knew that spiral was her edge over the other skaters, her perfect body figure and delicate arched spine could last minutes if she wished it to, and as such it was the length of time held for spirals that determined the score.

She lowered her foot and carefully moved her foot out and did a triple lutz and landed gracefully. She slowly spun in a circle and ended her routine as rehearsed, Sakura did all routines herself with no coach and that is why her routines were unable to be copied. Her gaze focused on Kakashi and she skated over and stepped off the ice, taking the bottle of water he held out.

"Sakura, I see you are training again. Try not to take it too far Okay? I understand you feel pressured due to Konoha only having you as a skater but you are like the daughter I never had and I don't want you injured Sakura" Kakashi stated as he kissed the top of her head and left silently. Sakura drank the rest of her water and pulled off her skates and pulled on shoes and her jacket. She put her skates away and grabbed her bag and left the rink.

She stopped at Ichiraku and smiled when she saw Naruto and Hinata, she stopped when she saw Karin was with Sasuke and the others, turning she left before they could see her. She stopped at the cemetery and knelt before a grave. Running her fingertips over the name she felt tears spill down her cheeks. "Sasori, forgive me brother. I am sorry I took so long to visit, If only you were here. You always told me hope was here yet my only hope was you. You were the only family I had and then you were taken from me. I miss you, you were the only skating partner I could trust, in skating, my secrets, everything."

She placed her flowers on his grave and left the cemetery, she headed back to her house and then stopped when she felt Sasuke's chakra, turning she walked back in the opposite direction and away from Sasuke. She stopped at Ino's and was relieved when Ino was home. After telling Ino everything she decided she couldn't marry him. She took the ring and let Ino put it in an envelope. "I will drop it off at the Uchiha compound on my way out tomorrow morning Sakura. You can stay here as long as you wish to." She said hugging her tightly.

The following morning, Ino dropped the ring off in his mailbox and left. She had written a note with it saying Sakura could no longer see herself being married to him and that she needed time alone. Ino knew that with the competition upon them, Sakura needed as little stress as possible and that meant keeping her away from Sasuke.

Ino was with Sakura and Kakashi at the rink when Sasuke came in looking for her, Ino immediately ushered him out before Sakura could see him. "Look Sasuke you need to understand, seeing you with Karin after….it just isn't good for her. The competition is less than a week away and seeing you will only increase her chances of messing up and getting hurt. She is confused right now and the only time she has clear thinking is when she skates because she doesn't see you. Keep it that way Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed and left the rink, heading to the team training grounds to spar against a clone to get his anger out. What Had she seen in Oto? 'She couldn't have seen me and Karin….we were careful about our locations' he thought to himself before remembering seeing pink outside the grove one day. Karin had sought him out to beg him for another chance. Sasuke grew irritated when he realized Karin had messed things up again by catching him in a vulnerable state multiple times.

He returned to the Uchiha compound and was greeted by Itachi. "Hello Little Brother" he stated. Sasuke grunted and moved by his elder brother with no other words slamming the door to his room. 'hmm….I wonder what is wrong with Sasuke today.' Itachi thought to himself. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on his door. "Sasuke what is wrong?"

Sasuke threw his lamp at the door, satisfied when it shattered. "Leave me alone Itachi. I am in no mood for Dr Itachi's analytical bullshit" he retorted. Itachi entered his room and shook his head. He made his way towards Sasuke and sat on the bed next to him.

"Sasuke what is going on? You have been in a rotten mood since this morning." Itachi stated, relieved when Sasuke informed him Sakura returned Mikoto's ring and had no desire to marry him and Karin's sudden turn up made things worse. "I see. So Sakura must have caught you and Karin in Oto and with Karin being here now she thinks you are sleeping with her?" Itachi asked, Sasuke nodded his head and punched his wall in anger.

"She is always messing things up for me Itachi. I wish Karin would leave me alone. Maybe if I travel to Yukigakure for the competition I can catch her after her routine on the ice. " Sasuke stated. Itachi remained silent, he knew why Sakura had returned the ring, he had caught Ino at the market and she told him everything.

"Sasuke…maybe you should let Sakura have her space for now. Her skating is important to her right now and with the competitions right around the corner, every practice is crucial for her right now, that is why she has not been to ninja training lately. There is a reason the pressure is on her shoulders" Itachi stated, Sasuke met his brother's eyes making him sigh before continuing.

"You are well aware that 3 years ago Konoha had the best skaters for the pairs competition. It was taxing on them both but they overcame every obstacle and walked away with gold for Konoha every competition. That changed 3 years ago, Sakura lost her partner, her best friend and more importantly, secretly her brother. Very few knew of the relation between Sasori and Sakura, pink is not even her hair color. She changed it to hide her identity and make it seem they were just partners from the same village."

Sasuke vaguely remembered the huge scandal about how the pairs skating champions were related but he never picked out it was Sakura, the girl in the championships always had red hair up till 2 years ago. 'When Sakura started skating singles….' Sasuke thought to himself. "So Sakura continues on in silence, not burdening anyone else with the task of being a partner and trusted confidant" Sasuke stated

"Exactly. And when Karin showed up after what Sakura had seen, which come to think of it was a lot from what she told me. She pieced everything together and assumed you met up with Karin to continue your illicit affair." Itachi stated softly. Sasuke felt like every shade of asshole that Ino had called him in the letter and slammed his head on the desk.

"I am such an idiot Itachi….I have to go. I Need to see her…." Sasuke started but was stopped by Itachi. "Itachi why are you stopping me from going to her? Don't you want me to make things right?" he said, trying to pull himself from his brother's grasp.

"As much as I would love to kick your ass all the way to the rink to watch you crawl and beg for her forgiveness, I cannot let that happen. Sakura needs every focus possible, she is up against the same skater that killed her brother. She is well aware that Tayuya will be skating in the competition and is the reason she is so focused on this match, if you go to her you will distract her and she will slip up due to lack of focus Sasuke. The best thing you can do for her, is to leave her be for now. You can see her after the competition if you are so dead set on going" Itachi explained, Sasuke sighed before realizing Itachi had everything but one point right.

"I still have to go, even if she can't see me till her routine is done, I need to be there in case something happens Itachi. I can't lose her when there was distrust between us." Itachi nodded and handed him a ticket.

"A ticket to her competition Sasuke. Do NOT distract her and do not let her see you, her career and her life depends on it." Itachi explained. Sasuke quickly packed and took off for Yukigakure ahead of Sakura, leaving only a message with Itachi that he had a mission to go on and couldn't be there to say goodbye.


	3. Memories Fading into Reality

**A/N: to see the last routine that Sasori and Sakura performed 3 yyears before the story took place, type this in and remove all spaces. www. youtube watch? v= 2sZPzxuc6eA**

 **To see the routine she skates as a single: type this on without the spaces: www. youtube watch?v = ke0iusvydl8**

Sakura sat in her room at the Yukigakure rink, moments away from her first return to skating. She was doing this without her partner and closest friend as a singles skater. She closed her eyes and memories of their last routine flooded through her as a tear spilled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away when a knock came at her door.

She opened the door and was excited to see Itachi and Kakashi and hugged them both. "I can't do this, I am not ready." She said softly, Itachi hugged her tighter and whispered everything was going to be okay, he had faith. Sakura knew he was aware of something she didn't know. Kakashi hugged her next and wished her luck and told her no matter what, he would love her like a daughter always.

Sakura skated onto the ice to warm up a bit as she forced herself to relax and focus on the routine. She had won consistent gold for Konoha before and this would be no different. Taking her place in the center of the ice she waited for the music to start. Skating in a somewhat fast pace, she swiftly built up for the perfectly accurate triple lutz and triple toe before spinning slowly and gracefully sliding into a double axel. She leaned forward and grasped her skate in the back and spun for several seconds before releasing her foot.

She spun gracefully around the ice as if the music controlled her movements, Sakura fluidly moved her hips along with her arms and performed another jump with spiral. Sakura breathed slowly so as to maintain better focus while she skated around the ice once again to rebuild her speed. Slowing into one spot she quickly saw Sasuke's face before she blocked it from her mind and covered with a double lutz and a double toe. She leaned backwards and spun in a circle, arms extended for several seconds before lifting her foot with her hand maintaining her spin and delicate arch,

Sakura sat downwards into a sit spin with perfect speed and movement before coming to an end. She extended her arms upwards with a smile as the crowd all cheered and clapped. Sakura smiled and waved at the audience before skating towards the seat to wait for her score. Being the last skater, a lot was riding on her perfection and accuracy, Meeting Kakashi by the seat she hugged him tightly, even though he wasn't a couch he was like a father figure to her.

She sat and drank her water while waiting for the scores, She smiled and hugged Kakashi as the scores she was given placed her in the solid number one position. The scores were flashing on the screen, her technical score was 71.69, her component score was 69.82 and she had zero deductions. Konoha had won a gold on her first shot back to skating, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her total score was 141.51, far higher than any other skater at the competition, even Tayuya.

Sakura stopped in the changing room to change and was confronted by Tayuya, "You just couldn't stay down like a stray dog could you? I figured killing Sasori would have killed what skating spirit you had but no, like a cockroach you just came back. I will finish you off permanently.." Tayuya stated, moving towards Sakura slowly. Neither had noticed the door open, nor the hand that grabbed Tayuya's throat and slammed her into the wall.

Sakura opened her eyes and was shocked to see Sasuke's back standing in front of her. "Touch her again Tayuya and I will killall you hold dear before coming for you and ending you in such a horrific manner you will BEG me for death, am I understood?" Sasuke stated venomously. Tayuya stumbled out the door and down the hallway, leaving Sasuke to tend to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, helping her up. Sakura nodded and grabbed her bag before following him to the door, confused when he shut the door and locked it. "We need to talk sakura, I need to know why you returned the ring, and I would prefer it if we could discuss this without yelling"

"Sasuke, It is obvious you care for Karin more than you do me. The only tie we have is that we are both from Konoha, your home village. Karin isn't, go be with her…" she was cut off by his lips claiming hers. She was pushed against the door as his lips moved against hers harshly.

"Sakura, I asked you because YOU are the one I care for. Yes I was with Karin and yes I should have told you that, but Karin was only to ease certain desires I had everytime I saw you in the forests on a mission. How I wished to claim you each and every time, yet I couldn't while being a missing shinobi and so I used her. Yes I am horrible fofr doing that Sakura, but it was never her I loved or cared for."

Sakura for once was speechless, she had no idea what to say as Sasuke was spilling everything into the open.


End file.
